Amor de Tercera Generación
by azura grandchester potter
Summary: Serie de songfics acerca de las distintas parejas de de Harry Potter (Tercera Generación). Hoy, Ally y Arthur. Advertencia: Algunos personajes y parejas son de mi autoría.
1. Hoy es un buen día

_Esta historia es una serie de songfics basados en distintas parejas de la Tercera Generación. Encontrarán parejas típicas (también llamadas "cannon") y parejas inventadas así como personajes. No incesto, no tengo nada en su contra pero sencillamente todas las parejas van desde mi punto de vista xD. Espero y disfruten._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, excepto algunos inventados por mí. La canción de hoy pertenece a Rio Roma._

* * *

_**Hoy es un buen día**_

_**Ted&Victoire**_

**-ooo-**

_**1er año**_

** A veces las cosas suceden **  
** tan rápido van, tan rápido vienen **  
** y casi no hay tiempo para lo que importa **  
** en realidad. **

A Teddy le gusta ver a Victoire mientras estudia para los exámenes finales. Le resulta agradable poder contemplar aquel rostro de once años, concentrada en el pesado volumen que se encuentra frente a ella. Y, mientras se aparta un mechón rubio platinado del rostro, Teddy no puede evitar pensar en lo hermosa que es.

Hay algo en su rostro, tal vez ese brillo inteligente en su mirada (por algo está en Ravenclaw), el leve tono rosado de sus mejillas o la suave curva de sus labios. Lo que sí tiene en claro es que hay algo en ella que le gusta. De repente, Victoire levanta la vista y lo mira. Sus grandes ojos azules como el cielo se encuentran con los mieles de Teddy. Él le lleva dos años. Encontrarlo espiándola mientras estudia puede resultar comprometedor. Pero ella nunca dice nada. Adora a Teddy, a su osito arcoíris, como ella lo llama.

Y a Teddy, no podría fascinarle más que alguien le llame así.

**-ooo-**

**_2do año_**

** Regalame 5 minutos **  
** apaga el teléfono y ven un segundo **  
** que quiero que nos olvidemos del mundo **  
** y su inmensidad **

** Muchas veces he querido detenerme **  
** para abrazarte, y poder respirar **  
** Pero no encontraba la oportunidad **  
** Esta vez por fin tu lo vas a escuchar**

Victoire sabe que Teddy ya está en cuarto año y no tendrá mucho tiempo para compartirlo con ella. Por eso, cada vez que pasa un día, Victoire se sienta al lado de la chimenea de Ravenclaw y traza un dibujo, hábilmente, con una calma y suavidad extraordinarias. Sus padres, sobre todo su madre, le enseñaron a dibujar cuando tenía seis años. Ahora tiene doce, y es una dibujante experimentada. Victoire traza las delicadas facciones de Teddy: sus ojos, grandes y castaños, su piel pálida, su cara en forma de corazón, su pelo alborotado y de color azul eléctrico. Un precioso color azul eléctrico. Victoire cierra los ojos y desea internamente poder enterrar algún día sus manos en el interior del pelo de Teddy.

-Teddy, que lindo te veías ayer cuando me abrazaste... -piensa, recordando el fuerte brazo de su Ted cuando le rodeaba el hombro. Porque sí, hacia mucho tiempo que lo llamaba SU Ted.

Recorre la página hacia la del día anterior y vuelve a sumirse en el recuerdo.

**-ooo-**

_**3er año**_

** Hoy es un buen día para decirte que **  
** es para mi un honor que me quieras también **  
** Que me encanta cada espacio de tu piel **  
** espero en verdad, me puedas entender**

A Teddy no le gusta hacer llorar a Vicky. Sin embargo, no logra comprender como es que la niña de trece años lloró tanto cuando lo encontró con Sybilla, la guapa estudiante de intercambio de Estados Unidos. Tiene quince y siente las hormonas típicas de la juventud. Sybilla solo le estaba pidiendo la dirección del aula de Pociones y Teddy no pudo evitar sentirse atraído, pero a veces Victoire suele exagerar las cosas. Suspira y mira el ramo de rosas blancas que lleva en una mano. Espera que Victoire lo perdone.

**-ooo-**

_**4to año**_

** Espero en verdad, me puedas entender**

** Que hoy es un buen día para besarte **  
** Hoy es un buen día para contarte **  
** Que en mi eres lo mas importante **  
** Y cada vez te admiro más como mujer**

Victoire suspira cerrando de golpe la tapa del libro. Teddy no está. Lo lleva buscando todo el día y no lo encuentra.

_"Tal vez está con la bella de Sybilla Marsh. Apuesto a que está con ella" _pensó, recordando a la joven pelirroja de chispeantes ojos color verde oscuro que tantos chicos había cautivado durante los últimos dos años. En ese momento, siente un par de brazos fuertes rodearle la cintura. Un par de brazos de dieciséis años. Victoire se gira, sonriente, y se deja abrazar por su adorado Teddy.

-Ya te he dicho que me llamaras Ted -susurra él en su oído. Victoire ahoga un gemido, sobre todo cuando Teddy le besa la mejilla y se marcha con el libro que antes tenía Victoire entre las manos.

**-ooo-**

**_5to año_**

** Te he dicho mil veces te amo**

**No es que haya mentido, no es que haya inventado**

**Pero sin embargo esta vez te lo digo**

**Y lo siento más real**

**Muchas veces he querido detenerme**

** Para abrazarte, y poder respirar**

**Pero no encontraba la oportunidad**

**Esta vez por fin tu lo vas a escuchar**

Teddy observa la fotografía de su Victoire mientras termina de empacar sus cosas. Pasado mañana, se irá a casa de su padrino Harry para pasar la Navidad. Todos los Weasley estarán ahí, incluyéndola a ella. Siente unos bracitos delgados alrededor de su cintura y Teddy sonríe abrazando a Andy, su pequeña y preciosa Andy, la hija adoptiva de su abuela. Desde que la encontró cuando era un bebé, tan pequeña, delicada e inocente, su abuela la tomó bajo su protección y fue Teddy quien escogió su nombre. Andrómeda Nymphadora. Él ya reserva el nombre de su madre para cuando tenga a su primer hijo.

Mientras piensa en eso, no puede evitar pensar en Victoire. En sus hermosos ojos celestes,su cabello plateado largo y su piel blanca y suave. El cálido aliento de ella, acercándose a su rostro hasta casi rozar sus labios cuando apareció James, como siempre, interrumpiendo...

Abre los ojos de golpe y vuelve a la realidad. ¿Por qué demonios piensa en eso de una chica de quince años como Victoire? Él y sus hormonas de adolescente de diecisiete años. En ese momento su pequeña hermanita, con el escudo de Hufflepuff adornando su pecho, mientras entierra la cara en su costado. Es demasiado bajita para él. No debe hablarle a Victoire acerca de esa visión.

**-ooo-**

_**6to año**_

** Hoy es un buen día para decirte que**

**Es para mi un honor que me quieras también**

**Que me encanta cada espacio de tu piel**

**Una bendición contigo amanecer **

** Lo único que quiero es hacerte ver**

**Que me siento el hombre más afortunado**

**Porque me has iluminado con tu amor, tu voz, tu piel**

Victoire grita y abraza a Teddy. No sabe por qué, pero siente una extraña felicidad cada vez que lo ve. Siempre están juntos, al menos tanto como pueden. Teddy entierra la cara en su cuello y Victoire suelta un gemido. Intenta contener la alegría. Su Teddy está allí, con ella, después de tanto tiempo. Su Teddy está allí, y no puede evitar desear que sigan así, no importa que pasara, tiene la extraña sensación de que el mundo bien podría derrumbarse a su alrededor y ellos seguirían allí pegados al menos ella.

Teddy con dieciocho, Victoire con dieciséis.

**-ooo-**

_**7mo año**_

** Hoy es un buen día para decirte que **

** Es para mi un honor que me quieras también **  
** Que me encanta cada espacio de tu piel **  
** Espero en verdad, me puedas entender  
**

**Que hoy es un buen día para besarte **  
**Hoy es un buen día para contarte **  
**Que en mi eres lo mas importante **  
**Y cada vez te admiro más como mujer**

Victoire mira una última vez el cielo gris por el humo que se escapa por el tren y mira a su hermana Dominique, aferrada al brazo de su novio. Sonríe. Al menos, Dominique tiene suerte. Ella siempre tuvo al chico perfecto ahí frente a ella, pero fue demasiado inocente para darse cuenta antes de tiempo. Hizo una mueca irónica. Claro, Nicky, inocente. Ni la propia Nicky se lo creía.

Está a punto de abordar el tren cuando escucha un grito llamarla. Se gira al reconocer la voz masculina y ve ese pelo azul eléctrico que le encanta, esa piel pálida en su rostro en forma de corazón y los hermosos mieles dorados. Corre hacia ella y cuando llega frente a ella sonríe tímidamente. Tiene algo en la mano, pero Victoire no se da cuenta hasta que lo extiende frente a ella. Un ramo de rosas blancas. Victoire siente sus ojos quemar debido a las lágrimas y se abraza a Teddy.

-Has recordado ese detalle -murmura, pensando en su tercer año.

-Tenía que venir a despedirme -dice Teddy. Cuando se fija, Victoire se da cuenta de que tiene un papel arrugado en un puño y suspira.

-Supongo que ya lo has leído, ¿no?

Teddy se ríe y Victoire siente su corazón romperse en mil pedazos. Él se está burlando. Ya sabía que eso pasaba cuando alguien no te corresponde, pero ahí está ella de terca pensando que aún existe una posibilidad de estar con su Teddy. A quien engaña, nunca fue suyo. Esas fueron solo tonterías de su niñez.

-Teddy, antes de que digas nada déjame decirte que...

Pero Victoire no puede continuar, porque al segundo siguiente los labios de Teddy rozan los suyos. Apenas un simple movimiento y se separan. Victoire mira a Teddy sorprendida. Pero él vuelve a cogerla de la cintura y la acerca a él. Victoire sonríe, boca contra boca, en un movimiento ansiado por ambos desde hacia tanto tiempo. Cuando escuchan un grito a sus espaldas, se separan sobresaltados.

-¿¡Pero que están haciendo aquí!? ¡Ted Remus Lupin, aleja tus sucias manos de mi adorada prima!

-Vete James -suspira Teddy con voz cansada. James Sirius, de doce años, lo mira indignado antes de marcharse mientras Victoire intenta contener la risa. Cuando finalmente se va, Teddy se gira hacia ella-. Fui muy lento en comprenderlo, pero la verdad es que... te quiero -aquello último lo dijo muy bajito, para que solo ella lo escuchara. Victoire casi salta de felicidad al oírlo.

-Yo también te quiero, Teddy -dice en voz baja. Teddy sonríe, sus ojos muy brillantes.

En ese momento suena el silbido del tren y Victoire sabe que debe abordarlo, a pesar de que desea estar con Teddy por el resto de su vida. Sabe que todavía le queda un año en Hogwarts, pero piensa, mientras se sienta en el compartimiento al lado de Nicky y sus amigas, que toda separación valdrá la pena.

_"Querido Ted:_

_Siento mucho si te incomodo con esta carta. Como tú sabes es mi último año en Hogwarts y cuando termine me trasladaré a Francia para comenzar un curso intensivo de sanadores. Estaré fuera por tres años... Sin contar este. Te voy a extrañar, pero debo confesarte algo antes de irme: Te quiero. Desde que nos conocimos por primera vez, siento que te quiero. Tal vez tú ya ames a alguien más, quizá deba olvidarte y encuentre a otro, quien sabe. Pero te quiero, Ted mío, y te juro que ese sentimiento no desaparecerá por mucho que el mundo intente alejarlo._

_ Hoy es un buen día, ¿no crees?_

_ Victoire._


	2. Llorar

_Ahora pasamos por una pareja completamente desconocida hasta ahora, ya tuvimos a Tectoire (Teddy y Victoire, yo lo inventé xD), ahora pasemos con Domegulus (Dominique y Regulus), ¡espero y les guste este capítulo!_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, excepto algunos inventados por mí. La canción de hoy pertenece a Jesse y Joy._

* * *

_**Llorar**_

_**Regulus&Dominique**_

**-ooo-**

_**1er año**_

**Me perdí buscando ese lugar **  
**Todo por tratar de demostrar **  
**Olvide que sin tu amor **  
**No valgo nada **  
**Y tome una vuelta equivocada**

-¡Slytherin!

El grito del Sombrero Seleccionador resonó hasta el último rincón del Gran Comedor y los murmullos comenzaron. Pero a Dominique le importaban un bledo. Lo que a ella realmente le entusiasmaba era el hecho de estar con Arcturus, en su misma casa. Aún si Arcturur le llevaba seis años, a Dominique le parece sexy y guapo. Victoire se encandaliza cuando la descubre mirando a Arct más de lo normal, pero Dominique sencillamente no puede evitarlo. Él es guapo, dulce, tímido... Y Dominique es todo lo contrario. Ella tiene once años, Arct tiene diecisiete, pero a Dominique le da lo mismo. También le da igual si hay muchas otras chicas persiguiéndolo. Al fin y al cabo, gracias a su sangre de veela Dominique es cien veces más guapa que ellas. Sabe que solo es cosa de esperar antes de que Arcturus se dé cuenta de lo mucho que la ama. Se dirige a su mesa y, al pasar junto a Regulus, el idiota hermano gemelo de Arcturus, siente como él le guiña el ojo y ríe. Dominique rueda los ojos y gruñe.

Espera no encontrarse mucho con Black en el futuro.

_**2do año**_

**Me quede sin movimiento **  
**Sin saber por donde regresar **  
**Lleno de remordimiento**

Dominique corre por los pasillos tenuemente iluminados, dando pequeños saltitos mientras celebra la llegada de la Navidad. Pero no son los pasillos de Hogwarts, para nada, sino los de la casa de la abuela Molly, allá en la Madriguera. Un pequeño paraíso-refugio para todos los Weasleys.

Sin embargo, hay algo que no acaba de cuadrarle. ¿Por qué, si la Madriguera es la casa "Weasley y compañía", la abuela Molly inviyó a ir por Navidad solo a Regulus y no a Arcturus? Ella acaba de cumplir doce años y no puede creer que, si su abuela sabe lo mucho que a la niña le gusta Arcturus, ella solo invitó a Regulus, a quien Dominique detesta.

-Buenos días, pequeña pecosa -saluda una voz ronca y, en opinión de Dominique, desagradable, detrás de ella.

-¿Qué quieres, Regulus? -pregunta Dominique malhumorada. Él suspira.

-Supongo que tú realmente querías que viniera Arcturus, ¿cierto? -pregunta.

-¿Tú que crees? -contesta ella con brusquedad. Regulus la mira con cierta nostalgia-. ¿Qué? -ladra.

-Echo de menos cuando eras una niña pequeña.

-Pues es una lástima. Ahora, si me disculpas, la abuela Molly me ha pedido que vaya con Victoire a comprar unas cosas para Navidad. Adiós, Regulus.

Cuando la larga melena cobriza de Dominique desaparece al otro lado del pasillo, Regulus sonríe. Él tiene dieciocho años, pero no puede evitar adorar a esa niña como algo más que una... ¿chiquilla a la cual molestar?

-Tal vez podamos empezar a ser amigos -murmura, antes de girarse. Sí, debe ser eso.

_**3er año**_

**Dejándote detrás, fingir ser alguien mas **

**Y llorar, y llorar, (y llorar) **

**No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí **  
**Te quiero recuperar **  
**Ven sálvame, despiérteme, rescátame **  
**Del sufrimiento, ohh noo... **  
**(Del sufrimiento)  
**

Regulus observó sonriente la despampanante de Madame Rosmerta. Siente su nariz fría y sus mejillas enrojecidas, pero a él no le importa. De repente, una niña pelirroja, de unos trece años, de chispeantes ojos azules como el mar y múltiples pecas adornando su rostro, lo mira con ceño. Madame Rosmerta se acerca y le entrega una taza humeante de cerveza de mantequilla.

-¿Qué miras? -reclama la niña a gritos. Regulus sonríe al ver aquel paseo como una oportunidad para molestar a la pequeña pelirroja.

-Nada Dominique, nada.

-No me digas Dominique -reclama la niña con furia-. Y, ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué mierda haces aquí?

Regulus suspira y se inclina, dispuesto a rebatir esa afirmación.

-Te aseguro pequeña Nicky que no es mi intención molestarte. Únicamente he venido aquí de paso para saludar a Vic y a Teddy, y de paso darle su regalo de cumpleaños a Vic, pero nada más.

Dominique lo mira con ceño antes de preguntarle cautelosa:

-¿Dónde está Arct?

-Él mandará su regalo de cumpleaños para Vic por correo -Dominique suspira, claramente decepcionada de saber que Arcturus no vendría a visitarla. Regulus la mira con las cejas arqueadas, antes de sonreír e inclinarse. Sus labios rozaron cálidamente la frente de Dominique y, alejándose, le dirige una sonrisa arrogante y susurra: Hasta luego, pequeña Dominique, antes de marcharse, riendo para sus adentros ante la cara boquiabierta de Dominique tras haber recibido aquel beso por parte de un Regulus de diecinueve años.

_**4to año**_

**Tengo la esperanza que el dolor **  
**Cambie y se transforme en tu perdón **  
**Navegar en un mar sin fantasmas **  
**Y la luz de tu amor sea mi mapa**

Regulus acaba de cumplir veinte años y ya ha cambiado de novia... otra vez. Al fin y al cabo, él tiene una nueva novia cada semana. Y no sabe porque esa chiquilla de catorce años, Dominique, está tan enojada.

-¡No puedo creer que intentes romperle el corazón otra vez a una pobre chica! ¡Ella te quiere de verdad! -grita Dominique un día.

-Es mi vida, no la tuya, Dominique -le recuerda Regulus con paciencia.

-Solo defiendo el género femenino, ni que me preocuparas tanto, Black -gruñe ella. Regulus sonríe cuando la ve alejarse corriendo y, justo antes de que ella se marchase, murmura:

-Me gustas, Nicky.

_**5to año**_

**Juro que es verdad no miento **

**Que mi voluntad es cambiar **  
**Pero sola yo no puedo **  
**No se como lograr **  
**Mi alma reparar  
**

Dominique no sabe que sucedió. ¿Por qué ahora mismo se encuentra tumbada sobre la cama, llorando, después de haber visto a Regulus besándose con Mila Smith? ¿Por qué a ella le molesta tanto? No lo sabe. Ally la mira con preocupación, desde detrás de ella. Sabe que Dominique es demasiado terca para aceptar que le gusta Regulus. Llevan quince años de conocerse, Regulus (a pesar de ya tener ya veintiuno) está loco por Dominique y ella simplemente no comprende los sentimientos de él por ella. Fue Emilia Smith quien coqueteó con Regulus tanto que acabó besándolo enfrente de Dominique. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacerle eso a su amiga? Simplemente no podía consentirlo.

Dominique entierra la cara entre las rodillas y suelta un suspiro de desaliento. Necesita tranquilizarse. No puede permitir que sus sentimientos se antepongan ante todo. NO puede confesarle nada a Regulus, simplemente porque él es un idiota y no se la merece... ¿Cierto?

_**6to año**_

** Y llorar, y llorar, (y llorar) **

**No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí **  
**Te quiero recuperar **  
**Ven sálvame, despiérteme, rescátame **  
**Del sufrimiento **  
**(Del sufrimiento) **  
**(Del sufrimiento) **  
**(Del sufrimiento)  
**

Regulus mira desde lejos la esbelta y pelirroja figura de Dominique, sonriente.

"Que bella es", piensa contemplándola. Dominique se percata de su mirada y frunce el ceño.

-¿Qué me ves, Black? -gruñe, acabando de colocar las guirnaldas en el árbol de Navidad Weasley.

-Nada, solo que con ese suéter verde estás preciosa -dice abiertamente, y se divierte al ver las mejillas coloreadas y la pequeña sonrisita de Dominique.

-Deja de decir payasadas y ayúdame con esto -pide ella. Regulus asiente y deja la copa de whisky de fuego a un lado. Mira la sensual figura de Dominique, a sus dieciséis años más formada que nunca, mira terminan de colocar juntos las guirnaldas. Cuando acaban, Regulus sonríe y se acerca. Dominique está nerviosa, puede verlo. Él ya tiene veintidós y también está mejor que nunca. Aunque, claro, eso Regulus ya lo sabe. Fija la vista en su objetivo y sus labios se rozan con los de Dominique en un beso delicado y dulce como la cerveza de mantequilla (a pesar de estar bebiendo su perfecta contraparte, el whisky de fuego). Dominique se aparta, asustada.

-¡Estás borracho!

-Sí, tal vez. -Se acerca a ella, atrevido.

-¡No te acerques!

Regulus no le hace caso y posa las manos en la delgada cintura de Dominique. Vuelve a besarla, esta vez, el fuego interno que lleva sintiendo por ella desde que era una niña de trece años aumenta y le hace estampar sus labios contra los de la chica y disfrutar del sabor de estos con más profundidad. Dominique se separa bruscamente, asustada, hasta que Regulus vuelve a repetirlo y esta vez la joven no pone reparos. Regulus no sabe como, pero no piensa detenerse hasta que llegue por ahí la abuela Molly o Teddy para obligarlo.

_**7to año**_

** Y llorar, y llorar... **

**No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí **  
**Te quiero recuperar **

**Ven sálvame, despiértame, rescátame **  
**Del sufrimiento ohhhhh **  
**(Del sufrimiento) **

**Y llorar... y llorar...**

-¿Qué te parece este? -Dominique da una vuelta y espera una reacción de parte de Regulus por el hermoso vestido de ligera tela violeta que lleva puesto.

-Me gustaba más el verde -contesta él pícaramente y Dominique se sonroja. Aquel vestido estaba muy escotado de la parte de arriba y no dejaba mucho para la imaginación. Su madre, si la viera con ese vestido, la mataría.

-Ni loca. -Regulus se echa a reír y abraza tiernamente a su novia.

-No es cierto, yo creo que estás preciosa con cualquiera. Siempre y cuando esta noche me compenses como hace un año -dice Regulus pícaramente. Dominique, a pesar de que sabe que solo lo hace para picarla, se sonroja. Sin embargo, sonríe con burla. Está dispuesta a hacerlo. Puede que la historia de amor de ambos no haya sido la perfecta historia que todos esperaban, tal vez no se quieran tanto como Teddy y Victoire, pero ese amor es suyo. Al lado de Regulus, Dominique sabe que nunca le pasará nada malo. No puede ni siquiera creer que pudo haberle gustado Arcturus alguna vez. ¿Qué fue lo que la hizo enamorarse de Arcturus, teniendo a Regulus al lado? Quien sabe. Ella quiere a Regulus, punto.


	3. A las nueve

_En los anteriores capítulos vimos dos parejas, una muy conocida y otra muy desconocida: sus nombres son Teddy&Victoire y Regulus&Dominique. Ahora pasemos con otra pareja OC del fandom: AllyxArthur. Arty. En fin, espero y disfruten._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, excepto algunos inventados por mí. La canción de hoy pertenece a No te va a gustar._

* * *

_**A las nueve**_

_**Arthur&Ally**_

**-ooo-**

_**1er año**_

**¿Cómo que tienes que irte? Si recién te vi llegar **  
**Solo me das en un rato, lo que tenes para dar **  
**Espero sea una broma, aunque en realidad lo entiendo **  
**No quieres sinceridad, ni que te siga mintiendo**

Arthur jamás imaginó que sería Hufflepuff. Le resulta extraño pasearse por los jardines de Hogwarts, con el tejón amarillo reluciendo en el pecho. A lo lejos puede ver con cierta envidia como Christian, su hermano gemelo, se pasea por el Lago Negro con su grupo de amigos. Christian tiene suerte. Él es Gryffindor. Él no es la vergüenza familiar.

-Hola Arthur -la voz de Dominique lo saca de sus pensamientos y él sonríe. Al menos, él no está solo como el marginado de los Weasley. Dominique es Slytherin, su caso es mucho peor porque se trata de una casa enemiga. Pero él nunca tuvo la fortaleza, la habilidad de Dominique de sortear obstáculos como esos. Es por eso que la admira tanto. Quizás puedan hacer algo juntos, ahora que ambos tienen once años y cumplirán su primer año en Hogwarts.

**-ooo-**

_**2do año**_

**Sé que te vas a las nueve, sé que me muero a las diez**_**  
**_

Ally se mira al espejo con nostalgia. Dentro de un par de meses, ella y su adorada hermana mayor Sybilla se irán a vivir a la casa de tía Sandra, y ella siempre sintió predilección con Sybilla. Si en su casa es ignorada por su madre por no ser tan buena como su hermana, no quiere ni imaginar que hará en casa de tía Sandra, no teniendo a nadie que la acompañe en su dolor. Sybilla es una buena chica, es dulce, protectora y genuina y eso solo la hace aún más insoportable debido a que, con todo eso, Ally no puede odiarla, pero tampoco la comprende. Sybilla tiene un precioso cabello pelirrojo y unos ojos encantadores y pardos, en cambio Ally tiene el pelo castaño y sus ojos son negros. No, en definitiva, ella no se ve bien comparada con su hermana. Con la bonita, la del pelo y ojos llamativos. La perfecta princesa norteamericana.

-Allison, ya casi empieza la clase de Transformaciones -informa Gianna, una de sus compañeras de dormitorio, entrando.

-Sí mamá -murmura ella, con un tono tan suave que su amiga tiene que inclinarse para escucharla. Peor, alcanza a oírla perfectamente, a ella y el tono desanimado de su voz. La madre de Gianna es profesora de esa materia y la favorita entre las alumnas. Pero la favorita de ella (aparte de Gianna, claro) es Sybilla. Tal vez en su nueva escuela alguien quiera a Ally, como algo más que una amiga, a pesar de tener apenas doce años. Como muchos chicos quieren a Sybilla.

**-ooo-**

_**3er año**_

**Sabes, estoy de tu lado, no me pidas que eso **

**Cuando la noche se apague vas a darme un solo beso **  
**Tengo la mente cansada y mi piel se va con vos **  
**Ya me explicaste mil veces, lo que veo es lo que sos**

-¡Arthur! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Arthur!

Arthur se gira, sonriente, dispuesto a preguntarla a su prima Dominique que la tiene tan emocionada, cuando ve un par de ojos negros y aterciopelados al lado de ese cabello color rojo claro tan similar al suyo. Los ojos chocolate de Arthur se abren tanto como pueden al ver el corto pelo castaño y rizado flotando detrás de ella y siente su corazón acelerarse. Pero... ¿por qué se siente así por estar cerca de una chica? Y ella va cogida de la mano de Dominique... ¿Serían amigas? Aún peor.

-Te presento a Allison Marsh -dice Dominique alegremente-. Viene de Estados Unidos, llegó con esa chica Sybilla de la que Victoire se pone celosa.

Arthur ríe, sobre todo cuando escucha a Allison reír también. Más tarde, ella le pide que le llame Ally. Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Arthur se siente transportado al séptimo cielo. Aunque solo tenga trece años, claro.

**-ooo-**

_**4to año**_

**Sé que te vas a las nueve, sé que me muero a las diez**

Ally siente su corazón latir como un conejo desbocado siempre que ve a Arthur. Le quiere. Le quiere demasiado. Y teme por eso que su hermana Sybilla, a pesar de ser dos años mayor que él, se enamore. Tiene miedo de que le quite a Arthur. Aunque él no sea suyo realmente.

Ella es Gryffindor, igual que su mejor amiga Dominique. Es la amiga perfecta. Apoya a Dominique y la aconseja respecto a su relación con Regulus. Tiene un padre que la adora, mientras que su madre murió hace tan solo un año. Pertenece a una acaudalada familia de sangre pura y quiere mucho a Sybilla, a pesar de todo. Sin embargo, siente que algo le falta. Tiene catorce años y sabe que le falta algo. O alguien.

Y es Arthur, precisamente.

**-ooo-**

**_5to año_**

**No puedo dar garantías **

**Si se apaga cada día, no sé si pueda esperar**

Arthur piensa que Ally tiene una bonita sonrisa. Por eso, procura hacerla sonreír siempre. Por eso, hoy piensa decirle algo que nadie se hubiera imaginado antes. Hoy, hoy que finalmente han terminado los exámenes TIMO´s, Arthur le pedirá a Ally que sea su novia.

Corre a través de los pasillos del Colegio, buscando a Ally. Ve el sedoso pelo castaño chocolate de ella a la distancia, charlando con Dominique. Ambas lucen felices, tranquilas y seguras. Pero, a los ojos de Arthur, la más hermosa de ellas es Ally.

-Esto, Ally, ¿podemos hablar? -pregunta tímido como nunca antes se había sentido. Ella le sonríe, radiante, y Arthur siente su corazón palpitar más deprisa.

-Por supuesto.

Arthur no se hace esperar. Cogido del brazo de Ally, ambos se encaminan rumbo al hueco del retrato de la sala común de Gryffindor, a la cual Dominique y Arthur entraron con Ally. Cuando estuvieron juntos, Arthur suspiró y miró a Ally como si fuera el tesoro más valioso del mundo. La sonrisa y la luz en los ojos de Ally no desaparecen ni por un instante.

-Ally, escucha... Sé que solo somos adolescentes de quince años torpes e inexpertos o, bueno, al menos yo... Y sé también que tú nunca piensas casarte ni nada por el estilo, igual que Dominique prefieres quedarte sentada viendo como tu hermana mayor, dizque "mejor" que tú se enamora y tiene su familia con el hombre que quiere, pero... me gustaría poder... tratar... de hacerte cambiar de opinión. Necesitas a un hombre bueno, honesto e inteligente, y te lo mereces como tu hermana mayor nunca lo hará, y sé que de todas esas características yo solo cumplo con dos de ellas... Ally, eres una chica increíble y siempre quise que...

-Ay, ya cállate -exclama Ally. Su sonrisa es incluso más ancha, si eso es posible, ahora que escuchó las palabras de Arthur. Le lanza los brazos al cuello y lo besa. Y él se siente como si el mundo entero hubiera desaparecido a su alrededor, a la vez que una explosión de mariposas surge dentro de él. Y se siente feliz. En cuanto se separan, Arthur habla nuevamente.

-Ally, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Ally sonríe.

-Sí, Arthur. Sí quiero.

Mañana, el cielo será más azul.

**-ooo-**

_**6to año**_

**Yo te lo quise hacer fácil, la distancia no es el fin **

**Pero no quiero entregarme y que algo muera en mi **  
**Ya sé, no tenes idea, vos te vas y yo me quedo **  
**Solo voy a perdonarte porque otra cosa no quiero**

Ally se aferra al torso de Arthur mientras, sonrientes, observan a Dominique besarse con Regulus.

-Hacen una hermosa pareja -comenta Arthur en voz baja, intentando no sonar divertido por ver a una de sus mejores amigas caer en las redes del amor.

-No tanto como nosotros -replica Ally, besando la mejilla de Arthur. Deben irse antes de que Nicky y Reg los descubran. En un momento como ese, lo mejor es darles privacidad.

Su _novio _está de acuerdo.

**-ooo-**

_**7to año**_

** Sé que te vas a las nueve, sé que me muero a las diez **

**Sé que te vas a las nueve, yo sé que me muero a las diez **  
**A las nueve, me muero a las diez**

Arthur se siente por las nubes. No puede ser menos. Ally le acaba de confesar que la razón por la últimamente andaba tan preocupada era porque Sybilla, su querida hermana mayor, se había comprometido con su novio y se sentía sola sin ella a su lado las veinticuatro horas del día.

-Pero luego me dije: tú y Nicky están conmigo, ¿para qué sufrir? -explica Ally sonriente. Arthur asiente y la besa tiernamente. Ella es simplemente perfecta. Y la ama por eso. En su propio, especial e íntimo, modo.


End file.
